Mary Walker (Earth-199999)
| Relatives = | Universe = Earth-199999 | BaseOfOperations = New York, New York | Gender = Female | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Blue | Eyes2 = (left eye); Category:Green EyesGreen (right eye) | Hair = Red | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Soldier (formerly); Mercenary; Private Investigator | Education = | Origin = Human | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Raven Metzner | First = Marvel's Iron Fist Season 2 1 | Quotation = That was three jobs ago. I'm just here for shits and giggles...and because I really, really do not like you. | Speaker = Walker | QuoteSource = Marvel's Iron Fist Season 2 10 | HistoryText = Military Career Walker enlisted and served in the United States Army as a Sergeant and was stationed with her squad in Sokovia. The squad was captured by the Sokovian Armed Forces. She was locked in their prisons, endured torture, rape, and was forced to watch as members of her squad were executed. Under extreme emotional distress and soon to be executed, she, by circumstances unknown to her, managed to escape her cell and slaughter the Sokovian soldiers before being discovered by American forces,. Mary had no memory of the incident. She was diagnosed with dissociative identity disorder, prompting a medical discharge from the army. Adjustments to New York Moving into the city as Walker, she was hired by Joy Meachum and Davos to spy on and capture the target Danny Rand. During a morning stroll through Chinatown, Mary encountered and introduced herself to Danny and his employer Albert. Arising Hostilities Walker had been visited by Joy Meachum and Davos during the night, in which they confronted her on Danny Rand obtaining the photos that were taken of him. Though she repeatedly informed them that she had no recollection of such an encounter, she was momentarily threatened by Davos, unsheathing her machetes and holding them close to his neck and chest. As night became morning, the three cycle through the same questions on Walker informing Rand of their plot. While Joy stayed to converse with Walker on opening about the photos, Walker repeatedly requested her not to poke through her belongings. Upon the discovery of her disorder, she held Meachum in a choke hold and began venting before releasing her; she later explained that Mary may have given Rand the photos and that she would still be able to manage her condition to complete the assigned task. Capturing the Iron Fist Tailing Rand through the subway station, she soon made contact and began fighting him in the eyes of other civilians. Knocking him out of the train, Walker continued to stand her ground in the battle, using a beam to avoid the forces from the Iron Fist and, in an effort to avoid switching, bore shades; as Rand attempted to strike her directly with the fist, she maneuvered herself around it, diving a tranquilizing fluid into his body and beating him to the ground, dragging his body away to Davos. Walker idles the warehouse in which she could hear the Crane Sisters perform the ritual to tattoo Davos. | Personality = | Abilities = *'Master Combatant': Having served in the United States Army, Walker developed many of her fighting skills and techniques through her times in war. These skills carried over into her mercenary work, having shown to match the martial art skills of Danny Rand, Colleen Wing, and Davos. *'Master Tactician': Walker, upon her hire to capture Rand, studied and trained to strike him down in combat. Despite having no powers to counteract the Iron Fist, she was able to escape its impacts and take him on without ever being touched by it. *'Master Marksman': To be added *'Master Swordsman': To be added | Strength = | Weaknesses = *'Dissociative Identity Disorder': Mary Walker has displayed two distinct alters. As "Mary," she presented a light-hearted and empathetic personality; as "Walker," her demeanor is often cold and hostile towards those she perceives as a threat. Dominantly as Walker, she expressed having common triggers to strobe lights and the sound of falling water that causes her to become Mary, while high stress and elevated heart rate causes her to switch to Walker. | Equipment = *'Wire': Walker carries a flexible wire to her person in her confrontations between Danny Rand and Davos. In an effort to keep her distance and avoid being struck or stunned by the Iron Fist's impact, she used the wire to clutch the fist and maneuver herself around the men. *'Tranquilizer': With a syringe filled with the fluid, she has used a tranquilizer to sedate Danny Rand and has attempted to repeat this in her fight with Davos. Though initially unsuccessful the second time, it would later prove effective in sedating Davos in Rand's fight at the Bayard Community Center. | Transportation = | Weapons = *'M4A1': To be added *'Twin Machetes': To be added | Notes = *Alice Eve portrays Mary Walker as a regular character in Netflix series Marvel's Iron Fist. | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Dissociative Identity Disorder Category:Heterochromia